kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dyna Blade
This is an article about the boss called Dyna Blade. For the sub-game of the same name, go to Dyna Blade (sub-game). Dyna Blade is a recurring boss and sometimes ally in the Kirby series. She appears with her own sub game in Kirby Super Star, and makes a minor appearance in Kirby Air Ride. She even starred in an early episode of the Kirby: Right Back at Ya! anime. Physical Appearance Dyna Blade's first appearance depicts her as an enormous, armored bird with white feathers on her chest and red feathers on her head. She also has rainbow-colored feathers covering her metal wings. She wears red armor with yellow rims and has a blue stone on her chest. She has a yellow Mohawk and red and blue feathers around her eyes. In Kirby Air Ride, Dyna Blade was given a much more detailed design, now having textured feathers and an overall more detailed appearance. Her head and Mohawk were much smaller than they were in Kirby Super Star and her armor and head feathers were now more crimson and maroon as opposed to the bright red previously used. Dyna Blade's design remains the same in Kirby Super Star Ultra, albeit for bearing more resemblance to her earlier look. Games ''Kirby Super Star'' and Kirby Super Star Ultra Kirby and Waddle Doo facing Dyna Blade in Kirby Super Star]] Dyna Blade debuted in Kirby Super Star. In her titular sub-game, Dyna Bade is ruining everyone's crops. However, unknown to Kirby, she was just trying to feed her young chicks. Kirby goes after her and eventually defeats her. Kirby wanted to make up for this, so he feeds the chicks apples from Whispy's branches and teaches them how to fly. Dyna Blade and her chicks fly away, and Kirby waves them good bye. In the sub-game Revenge of Meta Knight, Dyna Blade appears to help Kirby after he was blown off of the Halberd, but she gets gunned down by the crew on board. Kirby still makes it on board, however. Dyna Blade also appears as a card in the mini-game Card Swipe in Kirby Super Star Ultra (the remake of Kirby Super Star). She is also one of the bosses in the sub-game Meta Knightmare Ultra (also in Kirby Super Star Ultra). ''Kirby Air Ride Dyna Blade also appears in City Trial mode. In the event in which she appears, she would stand in one spot and sometimes fly from place to place before flying away for good. In City Trial's checklist, Dyna Blade had two boxes dedicated to her. One involved damaging her, and the other involved her landing on Kirby. Whenever she is damaged, Dyna Blade drops a large amount of Power Ups. Other In The Anime Dyna Blade first appears in Kirby's Egg-Cellent Adventure, as an ancient bird who appears every 100 years to lay an egg. When Kirby eats the egg (or so it is presumed), Dyna Blade reappears to take revenge on Kirby. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl In Super Smash Bros. Brawl she appears as both an unlockable trophy and a sticker. The trophy is obtained by completing All-Star Mode on Very Hard difficulty with any character. The sticker uses Dyna Blade's design from Kirby Super Star. Trophy Description A monstrous bird with white- and rainbow-colored bladed wings and huge talons. Challengers who face Dyna Blade are forced to contend with her speed and armor plating that can reflect any attack. The only weak point is her head. In Kirby Super Star, she's destroying Dream Land's crops, but there's apparently a perfectly good reason for this. * Kirby Super Star (1996) * Kirby Air Ride (2003) Trivia * Dyna Blade's name comes from the fact that she has sharp, sword-like wings, and the word dynamic (as in destructive). * It is unknown what species of bird Dyna Blade is but she bears resemblance to the hawk. * In Kirby Air Ride and Super Star's instruction manual, she was mistakenly referred to as male. This also occurs in-game in Air Ride. * Dyna Blade's battle theme in Kirby Super Star Ultra and Kirby Air Ride is a remix of Castle Lololo from Kirby's Dreamland. * One of Dyna Blade's attacks is used in Super Smash Bros. Brawl by the boss Ridley of the Metroid series. Another attack was used by Ridley's mechanical form Meta Ridley. * If you look at her closely she resembles Ho-oh from the Pokemon series. It's possible Ho-oh was a reference to Dyna Blade * In The Anime She Always Appears In 3D Artwork Image:Dynablade.jpg|''Kirby Super Star'' Image:Dynablade2.jpg|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Gallery File:Dyna Blade Anime.jpg|Dyna Blade as she appears in the anime. File:Dyna Blade Baby Anime.jpg|Dyna Blade and her baby. Category:Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Allies Category:Anime Characters